Music On Paper
by TheMelidiousNocturne
Summary: Thisi is my first story so please r and r! XD Namine Fair and Demyx Strife have always been bestfriends when they stsrt daing and fate takes them on a joy ride will they last? Nemyx
1. My Bestfriends my Girlfriend?

My name is Demyx Strife. I am 15 years old and was born on June 18th. I attend Twilight High and am a freshman with a dirty-blond-mullet, 5'6 ft tanned-skin, and blue-green-eyes that my best friend Namine Fair says look like the ocean, so normally she calls them 'Ocean eyes'. Today's October 16th, Wednesday afternoon, 2:15pm. Right now I am in Study Hall with nothing to do but write in this journal since we have a sub. teacher and she won't let us text. (Or have any fun. L) Let's get to know me some more I guess. My favorite color's blue, my favorite element is water, I have to sibling brothers, (Myde and Roxas Strife) and am the middle child, my favorite video game is Guitar Hero, ( I play an actual sitar though.) My favorite animal is a shark, My favorite movie is Jaws, My favorite book is the weekly music shop magazine, my favorite board game is Monopoly, I am the swim team's M.V.P., I'm in a band, I'm a C+ student, I am a pretty good kid, and My parent's are Cloud and Tifa Strife.

Demyx's POV

The bell rang at 2:40pm and we were dismissed at 2:45pm. I grabbed everything I would need out of my locker before slamming the ivy-green door. Feeling a tug on my black-cotton-jacket I turn around to find a pair of the prettiest forget-me-not-blue-eyes I've ever seen, sunny strands of locks, and paper-pale skin. "Hey Demy!" She says pulling me in a hug. Ha, she only makes it to my waist line. I return the hug. "Hey Namiloo, what's up?" I asked pulling away with a beam. She giggled at it, and gave a small smile. "Nothing much, what about yourself?" She asks, poking me in the gut. "Hey!" I laugh and she joins in. it was a good sound like tingling little bells. "Well let's see,… nothing!" I say cheerfully. We began to walk to my little brother Roxas' classroom. He was barley 2- years-old and in preschool, we always walked together and picked him up. It was like, our job. Even if one of us wasn't at school, the other walked him home. As we walked I intertwined our hands to see if she liked that. She smiled and gave a light-encouraging-squeeze to my hand which was like 3 times her hands size. We heard my older brother Myde yell for us down the hall. "Guys, wait up!" So we stopped. This better be good, 'cause he barley ever talks to us or Roxas at school. "Huh?" We both reply in unison. "Are you guys going out?" He asks while using hand gestures. We both roll our eyes. "No." We say in unison again. "Oh." He says then leaves. "I mean not unless you ever wanted to." I say re-averting my gaze with a light blush. She stopped walking and that made me stop. 'Crap!' I thought. But, she smiled at me. "Alright." She says with a light blush. I blink 3 times out of shock. "R-really?" I ask. She nodded and said. "Yeah, I guess now I'm your girlfriend, if you want that?" She asks me. "Heck yeah!" I say with a beam. She beamed to and then stopped at the class door. Mr. Leonhart lead us in and Roxas squealed at the sight of us. Roxas has cerulean-blue eyes, tanned-skin, and golden-gravity-defying spikes like our dad's and Myde whom also has tan skin but with aqua eyes. "Hey there buddy." I say picking him up and kissing his forehead. He giggled. "Hi hi Demy!" He cheered. Aw, he was so cute! He gave me a kiss on the cheek and turned his attention to Namine. Waving both hands at her from my arms he cheered in his soprano voice. "Hi hi Namie!" She laughed and took her hands in his. "Hi hi Roxie!" She says kissing the top of his head. "How are you?" She asks. "Good!" He squeals. We walked home in full conversation and then I walked her to her door. We gave each other a quick kiss goodbye and after she was inside I carried Roxas on my shoulders all the way back to my house. It was a large, yellowish, house, with a cream front door, white picket-fence, concrete walkway, and a mini-play-set in the back-yard. "We're home!" I called as I took off our shoes and put them in the foyer's closet. "Hello, sweetheart." My mom called from the dining-room. I smile and plop Roxas in his high-chair as usual, then took a seat in my chair. She smiled and kissed my forehead and Roxas' nose. She ruffled both of our hair and we all laughed. "So how was your guys gay?" She asks. My mom was tall and tanned, with chocolate brown hair, welcoming brown eyes. "Fun." Roxas said busying himself with a toy cell-phone. "Ecstatic!" I cheered happier than usual. "What happened did you ask Zack's little girl out yet?" She asked teasingly flicking my nose. "Yup!" I cheered. She blinked 3 times in shock. So that's where I get it from. "So you've got a girlfriend huh?" She says. "Yeah!" I say. "No, my little baby-boy's growing up on me!" She says. "Don't worry Momma I'll always be your little boy!" I reassure her. She smiles. Just then Myde walked in. "I'm home!" He yelled. "Were in here dear!" Mom yelled back. He came in ruffled Roxas' and my hair, hugged he, then went upstairs. I roll my eyes and fixed my hair. Momma laughed. I got up and went into our living room to see my dad watching the news. He smiled at me and ran a hand through his spikes. "Hey sonny-boy." He said motioning for me to come over to him. "Hi Poppa." I say with a smile and sit on his lap. He rubbed my back. "How was school?" He asks. "It was really great!" I said. "Really great huh?" He repeated. I nod and he chuckled. "And why's that?" He asks kissing my cheek. "Well I got a B- on my history test," I say. "Uh-huh." He says motioning for me to continue. "And I asked Namie out, so we're dating now." "Really?" He asks. "M-hm." I reply. "Well that's always fun." He says. "Yup!" I reply happily. "Alright squirt, you got any home-work?" "Yup." He chuckles. "Alright, go get it done." He says. "Kay." I say.


	2. Must've done something right! :D

_Demyx's POV I finished my homework after dinner which was at about 6:00pm? Usually that's how a Wednesday afternoon went for me. Right now I was writing a song at my desk with my sitar leaning on the wall beside me. My room where I currently am is a decent size with cream-colored floors, light blue paint, a window with dark blue curtains, cherry-wood furniture, with a white bendy-desk-lamp, my silver laptop, (Which has stickers of sea animals on them.) my black metal folder cabinet, and my black blanket with a blue sitar on it, and white sheets. On my left was my dresser which held my television set, on my right was my bathroom, next to that was my closet, and at the other side of my room was my door. 'We should get jerseys because we make a good team, but yours would look better than mine because your out of my league' I wrote on the paper, sitar pick in my mouth. I looked at the picture of Namine and I last summer before school started. We were walking along the beach in our swim suits at sunset. She had her hair in a messy pony-tale with a white and blue two piece on. I wore my old white trunks with the blue flowers on them. Our hands were intertwined in that photo. 'And I know that it's so cliché to tell you that everyday-' "Demyx!" My brother yelled barging into my room. "You liar!" He accused pointing a finger at me. "Don't you ever knock, wait… liar! What'd I do?" I asked worried. "You said you and Namine weren't going out but you are!" He whined. I chuckled shaking my head. "Dude-" I say in between my laughs. "We didn't start until you left!" I said. "That's what she said!… wait what?" He asks scratching the back of his head. I push him to outside my door. "Goodbye Myde." I say shutting the door in his face and locking it. I sit back down glancing at the picture again and reassumed writing. 'I spend with you is the new best day of my life!' _

_Namine's POV I played with my wishing-star-necklace which hung from a black ribbon around my pale neck. Finishing off my sketch of the day I wrote my name and date at the bottom right-corner. "Demy now I have to get a sketch-book this ones full of you." I said to myself. Yes, I drew Demyx a lot but hey, whatever right? Just then the song 'I like my sitar' started to ring from my phone. That was Demyx's special theme song on my phone. No one else has that for they're ring-tone on my phone. I flipped open the blue-silver device and spoke. "Hi!" He laughed. "Hey Namiloo, what's up?" He asked in that voice that sounded like the oceans tide pushing and pulling as waves collapsed on the shore. That voice could do things to me. "Um, nothing much, just sitting in this chair, talking to you." I replied with a smile. "Oh, nice!" He chuckled. "So, what are you doing?" I asked curiously. "Nothing much, talking to you, writing a song." He replies calmly, but I could picture the smile on his angelic-face. "Coolio, what's it about?" I question. He laughed. "Didn't they ever tell you curiosity killed the cat?" He questioned playfully. "Yes, but here's the thing Dem, I'm not a cat, I'm a mountain lioness." I whispered to where only he could here. He didn't reply but I heard his breathing so I knew he was there. "Namine?" He asked. "Yeah?, Did I say something wrong?" I asked him. I was worried. "No, it's just,…" He trailed off. "Just what?" I questioned him farther. "Huh? Nothing," "Oh come on Dem you can tell me!" I said. He laughed. "It's nothing I just spaced out for a moment." "Oh…" Was all I could say. "I loves you, Namiloo!" He chanted. I smiled and blushed. "I loves you too Demy." I said with a giggle. "I'm a dinosaur so like rawr and stuff!" He said randomly making me laugh. "What the bloody-freak?" I asked laughing. He laughed to and when he did it sounded like a typhoon in the water. _

_Demyx's POV _

_I didn't mean to worry her! I was just blushing and at a loss of words when I imagined her with kitty-ears. It was so freaking cute! Then Myde yelled he needed the phone at 6;20."Nami, Myde needs to use the phone in 20 minutes so I'm gonna go at like 6;15." I told her. "No! that only gives me fifteen minutes!" She said. I smiled. "Yeah well I can call you back, or you can call me, which ever works." I reassured her. "Yeah, and we can still text to!" She cheered. "Exactly!" I said. "But I'm gonna miss your voice 'cause my cell doesn't get calls!" She said. "Yeah but we can still talk afterwards." "Yeah your right." She admitted and I could picture her blush. A moment of silence. "…I am so madly in love with you, Namine Zoey Fair." I whispered. "Strife, Namine Zoey Strife." She corrected. I blushed at that. It was now 6;10. "… I love what you just said." I whispered. She giggled. "But it's so true!" She said. I laughed still blushing like crazy. Six-twelve now. Her laugh joined in. 6;15 now. "…You've gotta go now…" She said. "Huh?… Chiz nits you're right!" I exclaimed now looking at the clock. "Kay I loves you!" She yelled. "I loves you too!" I yelled back. Myde opened my door a waited patiently for me to finish. "Kay, bye-bye!" She said. "Bye-bye!" I repeated. After I hung the phone up I handed it to Myde whom left right after that. Usually he'd tease me about my previous phone conversation. What's going on with him?…_

_October 16, 2010 __Today I asked Namine out so now she's my girlfriend! That's my positive today! On the down side Myde's been acting really weird. And not the good kind of weird the mysterious 'Oh noes that dude looks like a suspicious character!' weird! I wonder what's up with him. Oh wells he's probably just having an off day. Oh well he'll probably be fine tomorrow! We also had this really mean substitute teacher today! She smacked me on the hand with a ruler and said it was because I wasn't paying attention! Which is total bull-chiz 'cause I totally was! Um what else?, hmm, Oh yeah I got a B- on my history test! Which is good for a C- student like me! I wrote a new song today! Well a chorus of the song anyways! But still! Anyways, 'd better go to sleep 'cause it's like ten-thirty now! So night-night! -Demyx Alex Strife -A.K.A.-Demyx, Dem, Demy, Dem-Dem, etc. -P.S.- Peace out! __J_


End file.
